


Percival Graves: headcanon archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, a variety of topics, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for my headcanons about this amazing man.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Imagine being Percival Graves’ co-worker.

  * He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.
  * Like, seriously, saying he was a hard worker would be a misunderstanding. You (and half of the department) were almost sure he slept once a week. There was no other way someone would be able to produce as much paperwork as him. Or he was using some black-market potions. That would actually make sense since he was the one responsible for most of the field-work in this matter.
  * What Percival was doing with his own life didn’t interest you even a little (okay, maybe it did a bit) but everyone would be relieved if he wasn’t expecting the same amount of devotion from all his co-workers.
  * This would make you very angry sometimes and unfortunately, you weren’t the type to keep your thoughts to yourself even if you really should. Your mother often used to say that you will get in trouble for speaking before thinking, and well, she was right way more times than you’ve told her.



  * “Where are my files?” Graves asked, coming to your desk, his coat waving beside him dramatically.  
“I’m working on them right now, sir.”  
“It’s still not finished?” he wasn’t pleased.  
“It’s been an hour, sir, since you sent them. And I’m receiving files from many departments.”  
“Of course, because the problems of a _coffee machine_ have higher priority than investigation,” he snorted and that was what set you off.  
“Maybe if files with higher priority had the stamp of higher priority, coffee machine problems would be looked into later,” you snarled. You had every right to snarl, you have been sitting at your desk for 15 hours straight at that moment. “And as for now, pardon me sir, but I have to look into the files of a machine that is keeping half of this room alive.”
  * Graves looked quite impressed by your outburst even though he had every right to suspend you. He did not, however, and that bewildered you even more than a flash of a smirk that you have seen for a brief moment.
  * Since that day, many of the files coming from his department had a very big, very red stamp on top of them. You were kind of joking about the stamp, because there was nothing like it in use, but he had to somehow create it himself, just because of your small talk.
  * You gained so much respect from other workers that it sometimes made you feel weird.



  * Oh, boy, this man loved to be dramatic. And you would be lying if you said it didn’t suit him.
  * Especially the dramatic entrances, his coat fluttering like wings, his hair a little disheveled from the rush and a stern look on his face.
  * You have been with him and his team on a few cases and the sudden resemblance hit you hard when you were observing his movements and the way he was giving orders to his comrades. Percival Graves may be the one to act and demand and challenge in the department, but outside, in the field, he was becoming a completely different person. He was a wolf that sensed the trail of blood and wouldn’t stop the once opened investigation no matter what.
  * This thought sent a shiver down your spine. For many reasons.




	2. Imagine being a soft spot of Percival Graves.

  * The two of you have known each other for far too long for you to feel obligated to act all-official. Graves, on the other hand, would often reprimand you because of it. He was a personification of good manners and appropriate behaviour all the time and that sometimes caused you to play on his nerves. He practically asked for it, right?
  * He absolutely hated the way you would call him Percy, especially if it happened in the presence of your co-workers.
  * He would act like he didn’t hear that but it only made you call him louder and exactly in the same way.
  * “Percy, hand me the next files of this case.”  
“My name is Percival.”  
“Yeah. That’s why I call you Percy. If your name was Harry, I wouldn’t do this probably, though.”
  * Graves often gave you the silent treatment, but it didn’t seem to work with you. You were more than fine with keeping a one-sided conversation during your work together. And you worked quite a lot with him, because you had similar qualifications. Once, he even thought about pulling some strings with your supervisors, hoping for them to send you somewhere else, but he finally dropped that thought. It didn’t seem right and was against all his beliefs, even though sitting in one room with you was pure horror most of the time.



  * You were the only one to know about his birthday, because Graves kept almost all the information about himself locked up.
  * Well, at least until you arrived at the department with a very colourful cake, coming straight to his desk. Graves met your bright smile with an utmost deathly glare, not amused at all.
  * “You are walking on a very thin line.”  
“With you, Percy, I am always walking on the rainbow line of pure bliss. I hope you won’t ever change, old man.”  
“I’ll probably start balding…” you hear him mutter under his breath.
  * The quick hug you gave him felt like hugging a statue, but the flustered look on his face you had seen with the corner of your eye was totally worth it.



  * You liked this guy.
  * Sure, he was gloomy and stand-offish almost all the time, but it wasn’t that easy to erase years of familiarity and, maybe, even friendship?
  * He has never stood you up and often offers advise whenever you needed him. Sure, he acted like he didn’t care about your problems at all and was as sarcastic as always, but he never told you to bother someone else, at least not honestly.
  * Graves would never admit it openly, but he also considered you, well… not an enemy? Maybe not quite a friend, but probably one of the closest people he had. On his good days, he would not silence you every few minutes, letting you babble happily.




	3. Imagine cuddling with Percival Graves.

  * This would include so many different types of cuddling.
  * First of all, Percival was not very fond of any types of PDA and he got physical very rarely, even if no one could see the two of you, for example in his office. It didn’t mean he was ashamed of your relationship or didn’t want anyone to know about you. Percival just preferred to have his private and work life separated.
  * It would take him some time to start showing his emotions. He didn’t want to rush things or push you into something you didn’t want to or like.  
  

  * He enjoyed the time the two of you spent though, and would look forward to the long, lazy evenings in your or his apartment, spent on the couch by the fireplace. It would often result in you sitting with your back to him, wrapped up in a blanket.
  * The first time you got the occasion to do that, he froze up for a moment, not saying anything, but checking on your reaction and what you were going to do next. He relaxed a bit when he noticed that you seemed comfortable and cosy, but it took him a few minutes to get used to it.
  * You were glad it didn’t come up as awkward and that he didn’t bring it up. The nerves paid with interest, because you had never imagined how warm and soft Graves could be. Sitting against him, you felt like completely melting. If it were up to you, you would have never left that spot.
  * What hit him hard was how small you had suddenly become and how soft you felt against him. He must have stopped himself from pressing you harder or touching you just to feel more of you. That intoxicating thought was on his mind for a much longer time than it should be, given that he was still a gentleman, but it wasn’t that easy to let go of it.  
  

  * On the later stages of your relationship, you would often hug him from behind, resting your head on his shoulder. He seemed to like it too, although he tended to joke about how short you were, because you couldn’t reach higher. That’s what once made you mad at him so you tried tickling him.
  * He was _very_ ticklish apparently and would immediately writhe away from you or catch your hands, refusing to let you go until you promised not to do that again, which you of course did a few moments later.
  * Graves would return the hug sometime later, and sometimes it could scare the living shit out you, because he often walked completely soundlessly just to appear behind you out of nowhere. One moment he was doing something a few feet away and the next one he was crushing you with that damned smirk on his.
  * Bear hugs. He was the king of bear hugs.
  * He liked the smell of your hair and loved the little squeak you made every time he kissed that one spot on your neck, which he was completely aware was driving you crazy. He would make it particularly hard for you to run away then.  
  

  * Sometimes, when he was in an exceptionally good mood, he would let you lay on top of him, your head in the crook of his neck or on his chest.
  * Listening to his heartbeat lured you to sleep faster than you would ever admit, but feeling him underneath you, slowly stroking your hair or just playing with some loose strands made you black out embarrassingly quickly.
  * Of course he noticed. It may sound creepy, but he liked to watch you sleep, your face smooth and peaceful.
  * One of the weirder things was that he enjoyed putting an open hand on your back in a completely non-sexual way. Just an open palm, pressed to your back. He didn’t know himself why he kept doing that.  
  

  * He would be the big spoon almost all the time, but on rare occasions he would let you take his place.
  * This happened usually after an excessively rough day at his work or after coming home from a dangerous mission that had him rethink everything about his life and values. He would just let you close him in your arms, brushing his hair in a soothing manner. His hair was softer than it looked like and he silently enjoyed it more than he would admit.
  * He would hold you tight at night, as if afraid you would leave or disappear.




	4. Imagine being sad and Percival Graves cheering you up.

  * Graves wouldn’t let you go once he noticed that you were sad. He wouldn’t straightly demand you tell him the reason, but he would assure you that he is all ears if that will make you feel better or if you just want to share your problem with him.
  * He would try to understand your problem and maybe suggest some sort of solution.
  * He would certainly hug you if you were okay with that and just hold you until you felt a little better. Graves would be surprisingly gentle and caring and would suggest you take a day off from work and stay home. He would also try to do the same to spend that time with you and not leave you alone. That would make him bring his work home later, but he didn’t care about that. No one would bat an eye on his sudden indisposition, because Graves has been spending too much time at MACUSA anyway.
  * Once he was sure he could stay home, he would tell you to go to bed when in the meantime he prepared something he knew you loved, probably a dessert or some kind of snack. Graves was a very good cook but he rarely had time to prepare anything so that was a pleasant exception from his routine for the both of you.
  * He wouldn’t leave your side, constantly making sure if there was anything more he could do to make you feel better. You loved that side of him, especially because of how rarely he let anyone see it.
  * He would definitely let you snuggle with him under a blanket and would shower you with compliments and occasional kisses here and there, earning a weak smile from you.
  * Graves would try to give you a massage and it was _good_.



_If_ _you were only co-workers:_

  * Graves noticed many things, especially in his closest surrounding. Most of the time he wouldn’t do anything with the information, just keeping them to himself in case he would need them someday. He would be the person that knew more of you than some of your friends.
  * He was dedicated to his work, both on the field and in the office and that’s why he would be very concerned about the well-being of his workers. Of course, it was mainly because he just assumed that people usually work better and faster if nothing bothers them too much, but on the other hand, there was something more in his behaviour.
  * Queenie once joked that he treated his closest workers like a family or a group of friends that lacked in his everyday life, but no one believed her. She kept that to herself then, only smiling softly from time to time.
  * Everyone had their good and bad days, especially working at an important department such as yours, but being responsible for so many lives could make anyone break. Graves being all moody and demanding didn’t usually help with coping with stress.
  * You sometimes got very bad headaches after working for several hours without any breaks, but that was usual, given the amount of work that surrounded you. Usually you did your best without much complaining, because that was what you signed for in your job application and most of the time, you loved your job, even with your all-mighty boss staring at everyone from behind his desk, but sometimes… it was all too much, especially compiled with your own problems.
  * And he could sense it, actually. You didn’t believe that at first, but after some time, you started to notice slight changes in his behaviour towards you when you were sad. He was more calm and didn’t rush you (that much). You have even heard a “Good work” from him a few times and that shocked you so much you forgot to reply in any way, but he didn’t seem to mind.
  * He didn’t even say anything when you went to catch a breath on your break and came back a little too late. Instead of sarcastically asking if you were aware of your working hours, Graves silently worked on whatever he was doing. On your desk, however, waited a delicious smelling cup of hot chocolate that brightened your day a little.
  * “Why aren’t you heading home?”  
“Pardon me, sir…?” you looked up at Graves from your desk. He gestured to the clock.  
“Your shift is over,” he said calmly.  
“But I still have to finish this…”  
“Abernathy will take care of that.”  
“Okay…”
  * When you were dressing up and heading to the exit, Graves stopped you, not looking up from the paperwork.
  * “You need to use your overdue vacation. We have brought you back from the last one because of Mr Scamander’s new problem.” Graves stated.  
“Maybe I… will take it now…?” you asked not quite sure of what Graves was doing.
  * He simply nodded, putting some papers into the file.
  * “Have a nice week then.”  
“Yeah… Have a nice week too, Mr Graves.”




	5. Imagine the affection with Percival Graves.

At work:

  * Percival was very well aware how many eyes were watching his every move in the MACUSA, he was an important person after all. Because the work meant a lot to him and he valued it very much, he wouldn’t show too much affection publicly.
  * Of course, he wouldn’t hide your relationship (he was still low-key proud that he was with someone as amazing as you), but would act more distant than when you were alone. Not in a cold way, just a little more formal.
  * He made sure no one would disrespect you. I’m not saying he was watching your co-workers’ moves, but he probably did. Especially the younger ones.
  * He was often too busy with endless piles of work to find enough spare time to talk to you. He rarely even took breaks, so it wasn’t anything unusual for him not to visit you all day, but you couldn’t be mad, especially since you knew how much MACUSA meant to him.
  * It doesn’t mean he didn’t steal some moments.
  * Sometimes he would bring you coffee or tea and talk a little. He always cracked that crooked smile of his, acting all sly-like and making you want to finish work faster.
  * There would also be small touches – nothing big, just a brief touch of one hand to another while you took the cup from him, but it left a tingling sensation on your skin.


  * Percival usually shows affection through small acts like that.
  * For example when he helps you put on a coat and he trails his hands over your shoulders.
  * Or takes your hand when you both are going home.
  * He was very strict when it came to you going home earlier (which meant without him) and would certainly send someone with you if he couldn’t leave work. No arguments could change his mind. Working in a place like his, especially his department, he grew aware of what personas could wonder in the dark and you meant too much for him to take a chance of losing you.
  * You were pretty sure there were many times when Percival had a lot of work to do, but decided to go home with you and eventually finish some parts of it later, even though he probably should have finished them asap.
  * Of course he wouldn’t admit it. And there was also no way of you making sure of that, because he made sure that none of his closest workers would say a word.
  * He could be quite convincing if he wanted to.
  * And overpowering.
  * Most of the time you were more than happy to see that side of him.



At home:

  * Percival enjoyed making you happy in any way he could.
  * It could include back massages, which didn’t really work, but he tried his best and you had no heart to tell him the truth. Besides, the feeling of his hands rubbing the sore muscles was pleasurable enough to make him do it more often, even if he didn’t make all the pain go away.
  * The affection could be clearly seen when he randomly asked you to dance with him, usually to the slow music playing in the background. You would let him guide, slowly pacing in the kitchen, admiring how good a dancer Percival was.
  * Back in the days when the two of you recently started dating, you would often go to the places where you could dance, surrounded by the dim light of the lamps and many other pairs.
  * At home, Percival would definitely try to prepare a meal by his own hands, not using (too much) magic, because he knew you preferred food made that way. It wouldn’t happen often, because most of the time both of you were exhausted after coming home and didn’t have neither time nor the energy.
  * Small talks before the morning coffee, both of you sitting at the kitchen table, still half-asleep.
  * You valued those evenings when Percival was just casually sitting in the armchair by the window, reading a newspaper and you were laying on the sofa with a book or just taking a quick power nap while the radio was quietly playing in the background, watching him through your eyelashes before the sleep came.
  * You didn’t really remember being taken to the bedroom later, but you wished you did.



In the bedroom:

  * Sloppy, half-asleep kisses every night.
  * Spooning.
  * He would often complain over your hair sticking to his face, when in reality he didn’t really mind it and enjoyed the smell of your shampoo.
  * Small, feather-like kisses over your neck and shoulders.
  * Percival enjoyed brushing his fingers through your hair too, taking some loose strands from your face.
  * He sometimes let that tiny huff of pleasure out when you played with his hair. Even though you’ve tried, it was impossible for him not to look good, even with a completely disheveled hair.
  * Tracing his fingertips over your exposed skin was low-key his thing. Those were feather-like touches, sometimes too teasing for you to bare.
  * Mornings were sadly too short, because both of you had to wake up for work, but when those rare occasions came when both of you received a long-waited day off, you always decided to spend its first half in the pleasant warmth of the bed.




	6. Imagine having an office affair with Percival Graves

  * The first time it all happened too quickly for either of you to think it through, but you surely weren’t regretting anything.
  * Both of you understood that there was no way of letting anyone know, which wasn’t an easy task.
  * You sometimes felt all the eyes in the room on you, like everyone knew why it took you so long in the Graves’ office, even though you always had a good excuse.
  * You tried to keep on acting like you used to. You weren’t sure if making everything official from the start would be a good thing, so both of you agreed to keep your relationship on the down low for now.
  * Even though not every wizard in MACUSA was conservative, in your time it was still unacceptable to have an affair. Marriage was still a very important step before taking any actions, and even though you’ve always thought Graves would be very strict against having an affair, he surprised you, not really bothered by it.
  * Of course, if it came to light, there would be many consequences that could threaten his position in MACUSA, so neither of you wanted to risk it.  
  
  

  * Walking into his office was a challenge on its own, and not only because you had to come up with a good reason to do so and make sure there weren’t many people waiting in the line to get inside.
  * Even before the first knock your heartbeat would quicken.
  * Feeling his intense, heavy gaze on you felt as real as if they were real touches instead. The air was suddenly gone from the room.
  * The clicking of a closed door felt like complete isolation from the outside world. There were no people behind it, no staff rushing the corridors, no papers to fill. All that mattered was locked in his office.
  * The man sitting in front of you was the man in charge, the man used to being in control and used to having power over whoever entered his office. _Intimidating_ , was the first thing that came to your mind all those months ago when you first met him. It surely wasn’t a bad thing, considering how your knees tend to melt every time he gives you _that_ gaze.
  * “Hello, Mr. Graves. May I have a moment?” you would sweetly ask, approaching him slowly, not tearing your eyes away from him. Your prize would be that tiny crack in his stone-cold facade, an almost invisible rise of the corner of his mouth.
  * “If you ask nicely, I may give you more than just a moment,” he would murmur deeply, turning in his seat to face you.
  * “I’m not sure if I can be nice today.”  
  
  

  * On normal days (which meant very busy days) there wouldn’t be many occasions for you to meet. You were working surrounded by Aurors who were always watching their backs and other workers’ actions unintentionally. They were always open-eyed and if you disappeared too often without a very good reason on a day like that, one of them would probably start to be suspicious. Besides, you were still a worker and you had to get things done. Many things.
  * Graves, as a head of the department, was also busy and often had to leave on a mission or on the meetings with other directors or Madame President.
  * Walking out of his office, he had to walk all the way between his workers’ desks to reach the corridor. You could feel his eyes on your back when he walked from behind you and when he passed you. He would sometimes exchange a few words with some random co-workers on his way, acting like there was nothing unusual in it, but you could see through him. You didn’t need much to understand if he wanted to meet you after the meeting or when he got back from a field mission.  
  
  

  * Sometimes, when he was sure you wouldn’t be put in danger, he would ask you to come with him on the mission. On the official side, he would of course fill in all the paperwork it required, argumenting his decision with the need of your advice or your skills or to improve your experience.
  * Graves usually chose missions requiring investigating some shady places, and to do so you had to blur into the crowd and not bring anyone’s attention to you. Or, at least, not the attention MACUSA’s wizards would gain.
  * It wasn’t easy to focus on watching your surrounding if you couldn’t tear your eyes off Percival.
  * Especially if he had to wear a suit.
  * Particularly the graphite one. You almost drooled every time he chose it, and that bastard was perfectly aware of that.
  * Graves looked equally good in civilian clothes too, even though he couldn’t really get rid the of aura of the man in charge. Or maybe he wasn’t really trying since he chose the less important missions anyway.
  * It was like a date. Even if someone saw you together, they wouldn’t ask questions and even if they did, you had all the papers you needed. It was exciting to be able to act like a couple in public.
  * You weren’t the only one enjoying your little game.




	7. Imagine Percival Graves dating a No-Maj

  * It wouldn’t be easy for Graves to even start thinking about such direct breaking of the rules. He wasn’t a reckless man and his job was to basically watch law enforcement. He devoted the better part of his life to catching the ones that violated the law, so it took him some time to even consider doing the same.
  * On the other hand, he had seen much and it was clear that the times were changing, it could be seen everywhere, from the streets to the precedents in the court. Even in the wizarding world, the changes were slowly peeking from the careful ideas of the younger wizards.
  * Percival Graves was a conservative in most cases, but even he could see that some changes were indeed needed.
  * Since even Madame President has talked about law changes in some aspects, he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before the law forbidding wizards from even forming a friendship with a No-Maj would fall.



  * Keeping on that matter, Graves had a few things in mind that could affect his life personally. The law was still forbidding the wizards from forming a familiaritive friendships or relationships, but it wouldn’t be possible to avoid any contact with casual people, which resulted in a few so-called familiar faces even in Graves’ life.
  * Some of them he enjoyed watching a little more than others.
  * It all started by accident, maybe he’d seen you a few times in the hallways of the apartment building both of you happened to be renting rooms in. He rarely had time to go back home, and when he did, it usually was at some ungodly hour, but you sometimes met going out as you started work pretty early, just like like him.
  * For a few weeks you only exchanged mere smiles, he would open the door for you, maybe wish you a nice day.
  * As time went by, you started some small talk while walking downstairs, casually talking about how much you wanted to stay at home and sleep a little more or how the tenants’ cat went missing again, probably wandering to the market.
  * Graves would chuckle when you mentioned the old lady from upstairs that kept singing completely out of tune on late evenings, and even though he rarely was at home during that time, he would sympathize with you, wishing you a good day before you split up on the street, each heading your own way.
  * After some consideration he would probably cast a little spell to silence the sounds of the lady’s singing. Not completely mute her, because you would probably become suspicious, but to at least let you sleep at night.
  * Next time you met, your walk on the streets was slower and you had a bit more time to talk. It was the moment when you exchanged names properly. Graves was surprised how easy it was talking to you, when he didn’t have to act like the director of one of MACUSA’s main departments.



  * The frightening realisation hit him when he entered MACUSA. He knew perfectly well how easy it was to start thinking about bending the rules he’s been guarding for so long. He knew many wizards that had commited the crime of falling in love with a No-Maj, and as far as he was concerned (he checked you one time) you were one.
  * He was puzzled, torn between the law and his feelings.
  * For the next couple of days he thought it through. Luckily, he hadn’t met you then, but it only made him realize what he was deeply craving for. By that time he’d heard that the law was about to change soon, but it didn’t make things much easier for him.
  * He finally decided to go with it and that it was worth any consequences.
  * Those few days changed him and showed him that law was not perfect.
  * He went to you on the same day, even though it was already late evening.
  * You were more than surprised when you open your door to see him, and almost didn’t believe your ears when he asked you out. You agreed, both because you’ve come to like him in the past few months and because there was something appealing deep in his eyes like even the question itself cost him much more than you could imagine.



  * He would be the perfect gentleman, probably take you to some fancy restaurant in the center of the city, not really caring anymore about getting caught in the presence of a No-Maj, because once he decided something, there would be nothing to stop Graves, even the voice of reason.
  * Actually, when he asked for a day off for the first time in more than two years, Madame President was so shocked she couldn’t believe it at first and became immediately worried that something had happened to him or that he was seriously ill.
  * He didn’t tell her the whole truth, though. Only that he needed it for something personal.
  * When he was faced with the threat of charges (Madame President asked him to her cabinet first) he then admitted it, not hiding at all. It impressed her a little, especially since she knew him well enough to know how difficult that decision had to be for someone like him. Because the law was on the brink of changing, she let it slip, not ordering to erase memories his or yours.
  * He was the happiest man alive when you met him that day and he couldn’t hide that something big had happened.



  * He was shocked when a few months later he told you what he was and that magic existed and you weren’t even halfway as surprised as he thought you’d be.
  * He would sometimes take you to banquets organized by one of his many friends, not telling anyone that you were a No-Maj. You loved when all the magic stuff just happened around you, used by so many with such ease.
  * You’d made some acquaintances, finding out how diverse the wizarding society was.
  * Graves had noticed your interest in magic and would often make flowers grow into a bouquet in his hands when he came home.
  * Casting little, harmless but visually pleasurable spells became one of the things you loved for him to do and he loved it too.
  * He would probably give you a little gift at some point, a necklace or a bracelet that he had cast a spell upon to let him know if you were in danger.




	8. Imagine having kids with Percival Graves

  * Graves would try to get more time for his family, so it would mean the end of working over hours. It would be hard to get used to after so many years, but after some time Graves noticed it wasn’t that bad. He hired a few assistants to take care of the department when he wasn’t present and it worked quite well.
  * He’d take your kids to every amusement park that drove through the London.
  * He’d take all of you on trips over the weekends.
  * Graves would teach them the simplest spells, trying to see how much power They inherited. He smiled like a ray of sunshine every time it worked.
  * He’d try to put them to sleep by showing them some shiny magic figures and make them illustrate the bedtime stories.
  * Reading a Bed time story would sometimes be a challenge, especially after a long shift he had to take in MACUSA. His eyes were closing on its own, but he still tried to mumble the story, not noticing that your kid was already asleep.
  * You’d watch him from the doorway, trying to stiffle your laugh. You’d take the book from his hands before it fell down.
  * He’d sometimes take them to MACUSA with him, proud to show them to everyone and glad there were many people who wanted to take care of the kid or show them around. Graves seemed to hesitate and think about it, but agreed, only to smirk as the kid started its usual burst of never-ending questions. For once someone else had to answer them all.
  * Graves would try to attend all of your kid’s school celebrations, even when they grew up and told him he wasn’t really needed anymore.
  * If something happened to his child, God forbid anyone who put even them in danger. They would have not only him, but his Auror friends and the best investigators watching their every step.
  * Of course, Graves wouldn’t use his position in MACUSA to start the official investigation if there weren’t any grounds to do so, but he surely would slip a word here and there. He had many friends.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed those! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
